Sophitz Evermore
by K.A.EyLin2
Summary: Sophie and Fitz like each other, and soon they figure it out. Along with everyone else's crushes and problems, they figure it out along the way.


**Sophitz Evermore**

 **Chapter 1**

 **This belongs to Shannon Messenger 100%!**

 **Hi all! This is my second Keeper of the Lost Cities FanFic and I hope you all enjoy this one. It's probably going to be** _ **really**_ **cheesy and short and they're (the characters) probably all gonna be blunt about love and everything and** _ **please**_ **read this part so you won't miss out on anything. Thank you all so much! Here goes Chapter 1!**

Sophie POV

I had stared at him endlessly the other day, but I couldn't express my true feelings towards him. I couldn't tell _anyone_. None of my friends or family, and I couldn't even get myself to tell _Silveny._ But if I didn't tell anyone, I would never get him and it would be kept bottled up forever and evermore. I _had_ to tell him.

Fitz POV

How could I ever tell her that I liked her? She would _never_ like me the way I liked her. She only thought we were just friends. I saw the way that she had looked at Keefe the other day. Why not me? Why not me?

Keefe POV

I look over at Biana talking to Sophie, and I could see the flare in her eyes when she looks over at me, but when she looks at Tam, all I can see is calmness and sweetness. Why can't she look at me like that? I know I can never beat Bangs Boy and his good looks with his silver hair and bright eyes. Why can't she see me as someone who's willing to care for her. But maybe he just thinks of me as a big troublemaker. Maybe that's who I am.

Biana POV

I catch Keefe staring at Sophie and I couldn't help but hide my jealousy. My eyes flare at him (maybe I was a _bit_ too mean). Why can't he ever like me? I always catch his flirty looks at Sophie and how he talks to her. Why can't he talk to _me_ like that? I look over at Tam. I'm having second thoughts about Keefe.

Sophie POV

The next day I hear Fitz talking with Linh and I know he'll never want me. Great, now he's kissing her on the cheek and she's giggling. What was it about Linh and all his, "Wow's" whenever he saw her do her Hydrokinetic tricks. But it was probably just _her._

Fitz POV

I ask Linh how to get a girl. She answers by telling me,

"Just ask her. And if she says no, then there are more fish in the sea."

I think about this and then I say, "But what if I don't wanna fish?" Linh looks at me and then sighs.

"Who is it anyway?" she asks.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" I ask. Linh nods and I whispers in her ear. "Sophie," I say quietly. Linh giggles. "What?" I ask

"It's obvious she likes you too. Just ask her."

"Are you sure?" I ask. Linh nods again.

Linh POV

The Day Before

I was at a sleepover with Biana and Sophie at the Vackers' house. We were talking about boys and crushes. It _wasn't_ fun.

"Who's your crush?" Biana asked first to me. I sighed.

"I don't have one," I told her. Biana smirked.

"Sure. Come on, tell me!"

"Well… I _really_ don't. But if I _had_ to have one, then it would be… probably Fitz or Dex."

"Oh, so you have two, don't you?" Biana asked, smugly. I blushed.

Sophie almost looks hurt though. I feel bad. I should've only said Dex, but I liked Fitz more.

"Sophie, who's yours?" Biana asked. I wish that we hadn't started playing this game. Sophie gave a fake smile.

"Well… like Linh, if I _had_ to choose, then it would be Fitz." I know that she didn't _have to choose_ and that she already like him, but I didn't say anything.

"Well… enough about us!" I yelled, trying to laugh. "Who's your crush?"

"Umm…" Biana started. "Well…" She smiled a little. "Maybe Keefe. Or…"

"Please tell me it's not my brother." Biana gives a little nod. I throw a pillow at her and we soon go into a full pillow fight.

"Well…" Biana huffed, fluff flying in the air… "You two _both_ have a crush on _my_ brother."

"No we don't," I say, " we only said _if we had to choose."_

"Promise all of us no one will tell anyone!" Biana says. Everyone nods.

I felt so hurt when Fitz told me about his crush and I had to force out a fake laugh.


End file.
